


When It Rains...

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying warm on a cold, rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains...

Kefka's lips are feverishly hot on Leo's, a sharp contrast to their cold and wet surroundings. He tastes of the tea he was drinking earlier and of something sharp and almost electric; not unlike the smell in the air during a thunderstorm. Leo opens his mouth to protest only to have Kefka deepen the kiss, tongue swiping along the inside of his mouth.

Leo pulls back, and this time Kefka lets him, though he doesn't let up on his assault, instead choosing to press his lips to Leo's neck, licking and nibbling and the point where the pulse is closest to the surface, reminding Leo somehow of the blood-drinking monsters of myth, the resemblance made stronger as Kefka's teeth pierce his skin with ease.

Trying to push Kefka away, all Leo manages to do is to dislodge his teeth from his neck, the older man making a strange giggling sound as he looks up at him, tongue flicking out to swipe blood from his lips. Kefka tilts his head and looks up at him, and Leo tries once more to push him away. Once more, it proves to be in vain. Once Kefka has claimed something, he doesn't give it up easily, or so Leo has been told. It seems, now, that it was true.

Torn between the urge to struggle and the instinct to take what Kefka seemed to be offering, Leo leans in, instead, and returns the earlier kiss. Kefka presses against him, his slender body oddly hot to the touch. His lips seem warmer than all the rest of him combined, though, and Leo could almost swear those lips are burning his soul as they willingly part for him. Swiping his tongue across Kefka's teeth in mimicry of Kefka's own earlier action, Leo winces as his tongue is caught on an incisor, leaving a shallow cut, but Kefka doesn't seem put out by it.

Once they pull apart, Leo is out of breath and strangely fascinated by this entire situation; he has never felt any attraction to fellow males before, but somehow, Kefka breaks the barrier between with ease, and seems entirely at ease with it all. Strange, really, considering how violently he usually reacts to the touch.

The rain is still pouring down onto them, plastering their outfits to their skin, but despite the cold rain, Kefka's fingers on Leo's skin feel warmer than any human should be as they deftly run up underneath his shirt, the buttons coming undone in places. Kefka is wearing a heavy woollen cloak, uncharacteristically dark for the usually so brightly dressed man, and he shrugs it off and lets it fall to the ground below them, seemingly unconcerned about the mud and the water.

They kiss again, both of them participating this time, the kiss quickly becoming more of a duel for dominance. Despite being the much shorter and smaller of the two, Kefka actually has the upper hand, in large due to the fact that his knee is pressed in-between Leo's, a warm presence against the other's groin. The kiss doesn't last long, though, before Kefka starts pressing kisses against Leo's neck again, nipping deceptively gentle little bites along Leo's clavicle. Leo, for his part, leans his head back to allow better access, unable to deny that he's enjoying the attention. One of his hands finds Kefka's long hair and twines into it, as if to control the other man, but they both know it's a false comfort.

Kefka runs his tongue along the bite marks he's left, lapping at the skin like a cat with cream, then, without warning, drops to his knees, nails dragging down Leo's chest and shredding his shirt in their wake until they reach the top of his pants, resting there for a moment, as Kefka looks up at Leo through darkened lashes, the red paint around his eyes running down his face in the rain, a quite macabre look on skin as pale as his. Swallowing, Leo nods, though he knows his permission is only a formality, and twines his hand further into Kefka's hair.

Making a odd little chuckling sound that seems to vibrate through his entire body, Kefka makes short work of the lacing on Leo's pants, thankfully not shredding them like he'd done to the shirt earlier. His fingers are nimble and quick, and oddly warm the few times the fingers and not the nails are touching the skin. Leo swallows somewhat nervously as those clawed fingers find their way into his drawers and wrapping around his already hardening cock, knowing all too well that they can shred skin as easily as they shred fabric. Kefka is strangely gentle, though, his touch teasing and almost delicate, and very mindful of his nails. He smiles as he pulls Leo's cock free of the fabric, murmuring something that Leo can't understand, but that sounds quite appreciative.

Before Leo can do anything in response, Kefka leans in and flickers his tongue across Leo's cock-head, wet and impossibly warm, and any reply Leo might have is lost as he clenches his jaw to keep from moaning. Apparently, Kefka finds it amusing, because he chuckles again and swipes his tongue along the entire length, occasionally stopping to lap thoughtfully at any area that seems to draw more responses than others. Leo is still determined not to give any sounds of appreciation, but his grip on Kefka's hair has become all but iron, his fingers clenched so tightly it probably hurts him as much as it hurts Kefka.

As Kefka flickers the tip of his tongue into the slit on Leo's cock, Leo tugs hard enough on Kefka's hair to give him tears in his eyes, but they're quickly washed away by the rain, and the almost purring sound Kefka makes is proof enough that he doesn't mind at all. Instead, he wraps his lips around the head and starts sucking, apparently enjoying the challenge of making Leo show his pleasure vocally.

The heat of Kefka's mouth is almost obscene compared to the icy water still pouring down across both of them, and Leo has to force himself not to groan, to ask for more. Kefka chuckles again, sending vibrations down Leo's length and proceeds to swallow more of him down, barely avoiding nicking him with his sharp teeth. They scrape ever so slightly across the skin at one point, but not hard enough to be anything but an added sensation, as well as a reminder to Leo about the damage he could inflict on him if he was so inclined.

There's no pain, though, just pleasure, and Leo's head is swimming with the sensations. If there wasn't a wall behind him, he'd probably have fallen over by now, the onslaught of dual sensations from the icy rain and from Kefka's ministrations nothing short of overwhelming.

After what seems like an eternity but can't possibly be more than a few minutes, Kefka pulls away, getting to his feet. He's smiling in satisfaction, Leo's hand still gripping his hair as though it was a lifeline. Leo is hard and aching, and can't seem to gather his thoughts, which only serves to amuse Kefka further.

Grabbing Leo's free hand, Kefka pulls him against himself, pressed up against what was once a corner, but is now just a pair of broken walls. Leo still seems a little out of it, Kefka seems to decide, because he bends his head a little, biting Leo's nipple rather viciously. In response, Leo slams Kefka up against the wall then blinks, as though he didn't realise what he was doing. Kefka laughs in response, throwing his head back and letting water pour across his skin.

Kefka is well over half a foot shorter than Leo is, and weighs almost half of what Leo does, which has its advantages. It's easy for him to loop his arms around Leo's neck and use them to lift himself up, wrapping his legs around Leo's waist and leaning against the wall.

Again, Leo's forced to bite back his response as he notices what Kefka is doing. Kefka is a warm and solid presence in his arms, warm enough that he can almost forget the water pouring down around them. Leo can't remember the last time he was this worked up, and it frightens him a little that he's that easy to get to. That doesn't stop him from wrapping his free arm around Kefka, though, offering more support.

Once Kefka is confident that Leo won't just drop him, he carefully removes one arm from its position around Leo's neck, bracing against the wall instead, and uses the arm to undo the intricate lacing on his own outfit, letting him wriggle halfway out of his pants without falling. When he's achieved that, which he does with regular ease, he slips his hand into his pocket, fingers fastening around the little vial there. Usually, the oil inside is used to clean his skin of the paint he usually wears, but it has other and far more interesting uses than that. At the same time, he stretches a little and sinks his teeth into Leo's neck, partially as distraction, partially because he's noticed Leo rather likes it, but mostly because he's getting rather addicted to the taste of Leo's blood on his tongue, metallic sweet and rich.

Leo does groan slightly at the sudden assault, not just because of the sudden jolt of pain but also because the movement causes Kefka to press lightly against Leo's still aching cock, the fabric of his pants an oddly pleasant texture. Kefka makes that purring sound of pleasure again, pulling his teeth out of Leo's neck and replacing them with his tongue, swiping lazily over the little wounds as if to lap up every last drop of blood there. Once he's done doing that, he starts biting lightly along Leo's jaw line, and Leo's head tilts back a little in appreciation, even as it strikes him that he's going to look mauled in the morning.

Kefka's fingers, now slick with oil, return to Leo's cock, stroking up and down and coating the length with oil. Leo's entire body stiffens for a moment, though whether it's in concentration, anticipation, surprise, or something else entirely, even Leo doesn't quite know. When it fades, though, he can't but help pressing forward against the tantalizing touch, drawing yet another amused purring sound from Kefka.

Wrapping his hand around Leo's cock and guiding it where he wants it, Kefka lowers himself onto the now-slick erection, hissing in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he does. His nails are not conductive for trying to loosen himself up, so there's often an element of pain, though truth to be told, he prefers it like that. It keeps away delusions of it ever being anything but just sex.

The sudden tight heat around his cock would probably be enough to make Leo reach climax right then and there if it wasn't for the ice cold rain and the ache where Kefka bit him, grounding him and keeping him from getting caught up in the moment. After a moment, Kefka's other hand, too, returns to his back, and, as Leo carefully tries moving, all ten nails dig into his skin. Kefka moves against him, though, eyes half closed in pleasure, so it's clearly not a protest. The pain soon fades to a dull ache, and Leo starts moving in earnest, one hand under Kefka's arse to help keeping him up.

Without ever removing his nails from Leo's back, Kefka thrusts back into every movement, delighting in the way pain fades to nothing as the sheer pleasure takes over. Leo's rather large, and even slow thrusts fill him up in a way most his lovers have never done, and the fact that he actually tries to be careful and doesn't attempt to just throw him down and take his own pleasure makes this encounter something new to Kefka. Leo is still gripping his hair with one hand, so Kefka lets his head slide back to rest against the stone wall, pleasantly surprised when, moments later, Leo's head is buried in his neck, the other man's breath wonderfully hot against his skin.

The rain continues to fall as they move together, but neither of them really notice it anymore, much too caught up in each other to think about anything else. Leo finds himself mimicking Kefka's earlier action as the tight heat around his cock rapidly drives him towards the edge; the best way he can think to express it is to bite down on Kefka's pale neck and just hold him still like that. Though he lacks the teeth to break the skin, it'll still leave an impressive bruise, he thinks, and feels oddly pleased at the thought. Kefka hisses again as Leo bites him and slams his hips down against Leo, impaling himself fully on his cock.

As he approaches his climax, Leo starts moving faster and harder, but there's no complaints at all from Kefka, who responds by using his legs to pull them closer together, until he's pressed fully upright between the wall and Leo's chest. The shift in angle allows Leo to go even deeper, and Kefka has to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

The intensity of it all eventually gets too much for Leo, and he thrusts a few times more, before finally burying himself as deep as he can get, head thrown back as he comes. Shortly after, Kefka's nails drag down his back, leaving a burning trail, and Leo could swear that for a moment, Kefka's eyes are glowing, but when he looks again, they're their usual pale blue and Leo chalks it down to his imagination running on overtime.

They remain in that position for a little while before feeling up to disentangling themselves, Kefka smiling to himself as he rearranges his clothing. Leo's own clothing is in disarray, his shirt little more than tatters and doing nothing to hide the deeps scratches on his back, or the bite marks on his neck and chest. Though the marks probably doesn't look fully human, they don't look enough like an animal to be mistaken for that, either.

Kefka disappears from his sight for a moment, not an easy feat considering his bright attire, but when he returns, he's carrying not only his now hopelessly muddy cloak, but also the coat Leo had been forced to leave behind earlier when it got caught in a trapped door. It's missing a piece where it was caught, but it's still intact enough to hide most the marks Kefka has left on him.

Before he can put it on, though, Kefka's fingers are on his back again, gently prodding at the scratches before retrieving another little vial, this one containing some sort of ointment. With surprising gentleness, Kefka rubs the ointment into the wounds, before trailing his fingers over them. As he does, there's a cool and tingling sensation, and when he pulls away to let Leo dress, his fingers are blue and glowing for a moment until it fades.

Before Leo's done dressing, Kefka is already leaving, his hair trailing behind him like a beacon, and Leo follows, trying very hard not to think about how he's already wanting to grab onto that hair again, and pull Kefka closer.


End file.
